


The Narnia Six

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Repentant Ginarrbrik, Gen, I say Major Character Death but of course it’s for Aslan, Jadis is just a regular evil sorceress Queen, Narnia is an actual round planet that orbits a regular Sun, Rabadash is a good guy now, but there are still living stars like Ramandu, so there wasn’t a long winter, the events of The Magician’s Nephew didn’t happen, the kids won’t return to Earth from Narnia, there’s a human Resistance in Narnia, whose death occurs off-screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What of it wasn’t four British kids in the 40s who found Narnia, but six Canadian teens in the 90s?Inspired by The_Shadow_Knows’ Throne of the High King.
Relationships: None for now





	1. Prolegomena, in the year 1036

House Patterson, the genealogy and tales thereof:

Generation the first

King Michael the Bard

Queen Elizabeth the Tall

Queen April the Young

King Anthony the Innovator

King Duncan the Sable

Queen Becky the Fair

This dedication made in NY 1036 by Rincewind,the Royal Scribe, to Crown Prince Johnathan, Duke of Archenmarch &c, Master of Castle Milborough, and Princess Elaena, the Countess of Harfang and Ormsland. In care of Qylos Cartesian of the House Cartesian,the heir thereof.

This contains therein the tale of the Great Year of 1001,the Winter War, of the liberation of Narnia from Jadis the Imposant,of the Return of Aslan,and of the New Age that made from those days, that all may remember.

Rincewind Rhoop 


	2. The prophecy

_The Lord of Lords upon his bed_

_sleeps with six pillows at his head._

_Such comfort as the saints provide_

_our precious Lord is not denied_

\- a prophecy made in NY 712, the 5th year of King Octesian


	3. The situation in the world of Dunya, at the end of NY 1000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunya is the Turkish for world.

NARNIA, kingdom. 39,000,000 acres. Population of ~400,000. Ruled since NY 937 by Jadis,claimant Queen of Narnia and former crown princess of Charn. Capital:currently unknown,rightfully Cair Paravel.

ARCHENLAND, kingdom. 7,500,000 acres. Population of 120,000. Ruled by King Lune VI. Capital:Castle Anvard. 

CALORMEN, monarchical theocracy. 22,000,000 acres. Population of about 900,000. Ruled by Ardeeb II Tisroc, 804th in rightful descent from Tash the Conqueror. Capital:Tashbaan.

CHARN, kingdom. 91,000,000 acres. Population of 46,000,000. Ruled by King Maireadh III MacNamara. Capital:Cãrlis Tor.

FELEGOTH, republic. 28,000,000 acres. Population of 550,000. Ruled by Brynley Harkonnen, Stadtholder-in-Chief. Capital:Newmarket.

GALMA, kingdom. 48,000 acres. Population of 12,000. Ruled by Llancwyr I, claimant king of Port-of-Galma. Capital:Port-of-Galma.


End file.
